


Please Don't Leave Me, Nowaki

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: AMV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "I always say how I don't need you, but it's always gonna come right back to this: please, don't leave me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me, Nowaki

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Please Don't Leave Me by Pink


End file.
